


Untitled Arrow/Canary Ficlet

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canary comes to get the senior Green Arrow to do his duty to his son... the other Asian son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Arrow/Canary Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was the beginning of a fic series I meant to write to get over the fact Grell's planned Shado mini in the mid-00s was canceled before it was even written.

He could not quite get used to the blonde hair, all the time. Sometimes, in his mind, he always saw their private lives symbolized by the return to her black tresses. He felt more comfortable when the wig came off, he supposed, and she was no longer in Hero mode. Of course, nowadays, that seemed to be all she ever was: a Hero.

Crossing her path was never easy to begin with. First it had been the thrill of the chase, and then it had been the awkward balance of lives and business. Coming back from the dead had not uncomplicated a relationship that ended over infidelity, and yet she had let him back in to her life…until he did it again and pushed her away.

Now here she was, staring at him with those eyes that had the ability to cut away the bravado and the lies, waiting for his answer. And, he realized, he had none to give her that she would accept. Her concept of honor, instilled by her sensei and the entire community of elder Heroes, would demand action that he did not feel he could take. He lowered his eyes, and it was all she needed. With an impatient huff of air, the petite blonde pealed out on her motorcycle, disgust writ in every inch of her frame.

He watched the dust trail away, and felt a bit more of himself shrink in on itself, knowing that every time he failed her expectations, he measured himself as less a man.

“Why won’t you go?”

The soft voice, accustomed to monastic silences, was neither accusing nor judgmental.

“Because the boy’s mother made me promise not to interfere,” he replied. “And her fate is bound up in elements that my pretty bird should not mess with. Maybe if I refuse, she won’t go on this wild goose chase.”

“Then you believe in Santa Clause still,” the younger man said in guileless inflections. “For she will not let the seed of your loins be turned into something we might one day have to fight.”

`~`~`~`~`

She still had a hard time seeing him at 'that' age. The age when they had been, well, maybe not happy, but at a better point. His refusal to go with her to Japan, to help the son of his uneasy ally....HIS son by her, had been so typical. And yet, even speeding off into the distance away from him, she knew she would cross his path, soon. His conscience toward the boy, or guilt with her, would push him to join her in Japan. Either that or his OTHER son would. That would maybe be best. She and her paramour's offspring had a solid rapport built on their martial skills.

With a growl at herself for even thinking to invite the archer, she opened a link to her partner, having everything set into motion for a cover in Japan that would put her near enough to the Family Businesses there, close enough to possibly abduct the boy in question. Her ethics balked at illegal means to right the world, but this child had claim on her, strictly by who his father was. 

Her path and the mother's had crossed, and they had let it lay in peace, but now the mother was vanished and her son was in the arms of the Yakuza. She saw it as her duty to see the boy free and safe elsewhere. Had her sensei still lived, he would have been the logical choice to hide the boy with. However, the only other real student of note was not a real option, as she was a wanted criminal too. Deciding where to put the boy could come later, and would likely involve her partner's resources.


End file.
